Mirajane's Plan
by Cain2310
Summary: Gender-Swapped Natsu and Lucy have some fun with Mirajane Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Mirajane had a plan. She had managed to get Nasu and happy to go alone on the quest that should take them all of the weekend to complete.

Mirajane also knew that Luca wouldn't agree to go, as the person who requested it was a perv. Nasu would be fine as the request only pervs on guys and also the reward was food, not money. So Luca would most likely be at home working on his book.

Now was the time to test out Mirajane's ability and finally make her dreams into a reality.

Mirajane watched as Nasu and Happy ran out of the guild towards the quests locations. Before slipping out off the guild towards the alley before Luca home. She found and pulled at watched as she transformed her body. Watching as her blonde hair shrank away turning pink, how her height shrank a bit and her cloths changed it to the usually binding around her chest and vest to the black shorts and sandals.

Mirajane now looked exactly like Nasu, even down to her voice, she just had to hope that she could talk the same way as Nasu does to Luca. Slowly she crept out of the alleyway and opened the door to the flats and walked up the stairs towards Luca's home. Mirajane knocked on the door of Luca's home. Listening to the footsteps walking to the door. It opened slightly, enough to fit Luca's head.

"Nasu?" Luca asked. "I thought you had gone on that quest?"

"Um." Mirajane's plan wasn't exactly that good. "Yeah, someone else took it before we got the chance."

"Really?" Luca raised his eyebrow. "Come in then." He opened the door further to show that Luca was only wearing a towel around his waist. Mirajane swallowed, nodding to herself as she let herself into Luca's home.

"I'm surprised you used the door, I'm glad that I'm getting through to you on using the door," Luca commented, pulling cloths from his draws.

"Hmmm? Yeah." Mirajane mumbled in agreement as she watched the muscle on Luca's back flex.

"Nasu?" Luca called her name, turning towards Mirajane.

Luca leaned back to flex his muscle and pecks as he watches Mirajane droll over his chest.

"Now, I would prefer this type of recreation when you break into my bathroom when I'm showering." Luca smirked looking Mirajane up and down.

Mirajane snapped out of her daydream and realised that Luca had noticed that she had been looking. She couldn't help running her eyes along Luca's boy.

"You hear me now? Or still staring?" Luca asked, watching Mirajane check him out.

"I'm listening," Mirajane mumbled now meeting eyes with Luca.

"You seem to be very straightforward today compared to usual?" Luca noticed stepping closer to Mirajane.

"I feel a lot better like I'm a different person." Mirajane said watching as Luca stepped closer.

"Hmm?" Luca hummed in question, as he let his hands graze against Mirajane's bare arms. She'd almost forgotten that she was in the form of Nasu. This caused her to move fast, she didn't know how long she would last, her only experience being fighting might be just the same for what she had planned. Stepping closer she quickly met lips just as Luca was about to say something, taking the words right off his tongue and his breath along with it.

Mirajane moaned into the kiss as she felt Luca wrap his arms around her waist pulling her forwards closer to him. They were already next to his bed so Mirajane stopped kissing Luca and pushed him back onto the bed, watching as he fell towel falling away.

"You've made this a lot easier." Mirajane noted, kneeling over him, kissing and nipping along his neck and down his chest, living a few love bits around his abs. Luca was groaning placing his hand in her short pink hair. Pulling and playing with the strands as Mirajane slowly made her way down to his increasingly large cock.

Mirajane kept going with her nipping and kissing, moving around Luca's cock, avoiding it on purpose to hear the stifled groans and moans of anguish and she breathed on it before kissing along his thigh.

"Nasu." Luca moaned, hand still fisting in her pink hair.

Mirajane quickly responded to his moan and enveloped Luca, causing him to sit up and groan, watching as Mirajane sucked his cock.

"Fuck Nasu." Luca groaned, "Where did you learn that."

Mirajane smirked as she licked and sucked along his cock, taking it down her throat, allowing Luca to control her head for a few strokes before pulling back up to kissing back down to his balls, to suck on them before deep throating his cock again.

Luca was a panting and groan mess, and his pulls were getting strong and his sweats harsher.

"Fuck." Luca hissed through clenched teeth. "I'm gonna cum Nasu."

"Then cum," Mirajane said pushing the Harden length down her throat again, feeling the stutter of Luca's hips slowly get stronger as he began to reach his climax. He came, ropes of cum running down Mirajane's throat as he grabbed onto her head to hold it there as he emptied his load into Mirajane's mouth.

"Fuck." Luca sighed pulling out his now limp but still dripping cock from Mirajane's mouth.

"What the fuck?"

Both Mirajane and Luca turned to the open window where Nasu was slowly climbing through.

"Nasu?" Luca asked then did a double glance from Mirajane to Nasu. "Um, what is happening?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing?" Nasu said now standing by the window. "Is that Gemini?"

"What! No!" Luca said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

Mirajane stood up, wiping her mouth quickly before looking back at Nasu and Luca.

"So I have a clone," Nasu said, walking closer to Mirajane.

"Um I think it would be a different explantation," Luca said, blushing at being caught by the real Nasu and thinking about what he had just done.

"What were you doing to Luca?" Nasu asked Mirajane causing her to blush.

"Nothing," Luca said quickly.

"Wasn't asking you, Luca." Nasu said still looking at Mirajane, "i was asking my clone."

Mirajane swallowed and was about to say exactly what Luca had said until she noticed the glint in Nasu's eyes. Nasu saw exactly what they were doing and what to join in. Mirajane hadn't really pegged Nasu for sleeping with clones, but then again she was thinking more about Luca then Nasu.

"I was sucking his dick." Mirajane said.

"Anything else?" Nasu asked.

"No." Mirajane replied, she was mildly annoyed that she didn't get to finish what she had started.

Luca was watching them, flushed and confused as two Nasu's stood in front of him.

And then he watches as they both started kissing and striping each other of their cloths.

It didn't take him long to be fully erect again as he watched and listen to the two Nasu's moaning.

"Fuck me."

"We will." Both Nasu and Mirajane said in unison to Luca's explanation.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Fuck me."_

 _"Oh, we will." Both Nasu and Mirajane said in unison to Luca's explanation._

Luca swallowed audibly as two Nasu's looked at each other.

"Hang on," Luca said sitting up as the girls were moving closer to him. "I need to know who's who, well more who's the real Nasu."

"Why?" Nasu asked, watching him.

"Because even if I experienced this with your clone, I still want to know, because I like you a lot," Luca explained, looking at Nasu.

"Here," Mirajane said as she let her hair change colours to the usual white that she was used to but still at the same length.

"Is this okay Luca?" Nasu asked looking at Luca. Luca nodded.

"Hell yeah!"

"So, clone Nasu-" Nasu started to cut off by Mirajane.

"Call Me, "MJ" Mirajane risked, she had gotten this far, she wouldn't mind leaving a few hints behind in case they want to do this again.

"Okay, MJ, I think I need to repay the deed you did for Luca," Nasu said pulling her closer and pushing her onto the bed. "Strip."

Mirajane complied, pulling the vest off her and her bindings, Luca helped in pulling the bindings off, as Nasu pulled both her pants and her panties off and began kissing up Mirajane's leg.

Luca pulled Mirajane towards him, and the began kissing, as Nasu gradually got closer to Mirajane's core.

Mirajane didn't think her plan would go this way but she was drawn away from her thoughts as soon as Nasu's tongue ran a strip along her core. Causing her to groan into Luca's mouth. Luca moved back, letting Mirajane see that he was hard, again and was slowly rubbing himself, as he watched Nasu go to town in between Mirajane's legs.

Mirajane closed her eyes as she focused on Nasu's tongue, slipping in and out of her, along her clit, nipping it before moving back to plunging her tongue back into her, she groaned and Mirajane looked up to see that Luca had moved behind Nasu and start rubbing his erection along her backside, massaging her at the same time. Luca slowed move his hands around to pull the binding off of Nasu, and slowly fondle her nipples, pulling and pinching them, causing Nasu to gasp into Mirajane's pussy, thus cause Mirajane to groan and pull Nasu's hair and thrusting into her mouth.

"Fuck." Mirajane voiced, watching as Luca continued stripping Nasu, gradually getting closer to her core.

"Your loving this Nasu," Luca stated, Nasu nodded, still standing at full attention on Mirajane's pussy, which was enjoying every second of Nasu's menstruations.

"You're so fucking wet." Luca voiced trailing a finger through Nasu's core.

"Just fuck me already!" Nasu order, taking her mouth off of Mirajane for a second.

"Alright," Luca said pulling Nasu's hips back into his, allowing himself to aline with her core before sliding in.

Both Mirajane and Nasu groaned as Nasu was being penetrated she clawed at Mirajane's thighs. Luca didn't waste much time and started pumping into Nasu, holding onto her hips and he thrust. Voice his moans and groans as he watched Nasu continue to eat out Mirajane.

Soon enough Mirajane was reaching her point and started gasping and rocking her hips into Nasu's face.

"You're going to come, MJ," Luca said still pumping into Nasu, Mirajane could only nod as she rushed to her release. With a cry of Nasu's name, Mirajane came rushing down from her high, to hear both Nasu and Luca's cry of release.

"That was amazing," Mirajane said looking at Nasu.

"Oh, we're not finished," Nasu said with a grin, pulling Luca down onto the bed, he was already hard again. "You've got some stamina on you." Nasu point rubbing her hand along his length.

Luca just grinned and watched as Nasu slowly kept creeping up his body before turning and hinting that she wanted to be eaten out but him, as her dripping pussy stood above him. Luca wrapped his arms around her thighs and brought her core down on to his open wanting mouth, causing Nasu to gasp and closed her eyes as she focused on the movement of Luca's tongue on her core.

"You're doing amazing, Nasu." Mirajane praised as she moved closer and started like and nipping and Nasu's nipples that were standing at attention.

"fuck." Nasu hissed, as she rests her hands on Luca's chest. Nasu felt Luca smirk. She grinned and motioned for Mirajane to look at her, she gestured to Luca's hard cock which was now producing some excess cum, "Sit." She whispered into ear before kissing her allowing Mirajane to taste herself in Nasu's mouth. Mirajane moaned distracted until Nasu pulled back allowing Mirajane to focus on what Nasu had asked her.

Mirajane slowly backed up, placing one knee over Luca's waist, his hard cock, resting comfortably against her dripping core. Nasu had felt Luca's groan which caused her to gasp loudly, giving Mirajane the signal to lower herself onto Luca's hard droll worthy cock.

Mirajane gasped as she was penetrated by Luca's length, slowly rocking back and further as she let his cock get further and further into her. Luca's hips stuttered up into her causing the rest of his length to be shoved into her. Mirajane gasped and immediately raised her hips until the tip of his cock was just about to full out before slamming herself back down, causing a slapping sound to echo throughout the room. Nasu was gasping loud, as Luca was speeding up in movement, as Mirajane kept up her speed of pumping herself up and down Luca's length.

Nasu didn't last long as Luca's tongue fucked her and Mirajane kept fondling her breast. She came with a cry of Luca's name and slowly moved away after Luca cleaned up. Allowing Luca to see Mirajane bounce on his cock. Groaning Luca place his hands on Mirajane's hips and began helping her speed up in her pumping, until he was thrusting and pulling her down on to him and she was a gasping and moaning mess, catching glimpses of Nasu playing with herself beside them, Mirajane could only imagine the sight, as her eyes could stay open from the pleasure rushing through her but the noise they were making was clued enough.

Slapping skin as Mirajane's ass slammed down onto Luca's thighs and Luca's groans and curse at both the pleasure and the sight of Mirajane's tits bouncing in front of him, and to his side, Nasu fucking herself, slowly.

With the speed, Luca was going Mirajane didn't last long, and she cried Luca's name as Luca did hers, Nasu cried a few seconds after, both the names.

They were a panting mess, laying in Luca's bed. Grinning.

Mirajane slowly raised, grabbing her clothes.

"You're leaving already?" Nasu asked still grinning from bliss.

"Yeah." Mirajane sighed disappointedly. "I've got jobs to do."

"This was fun," Luca said watching Mirajane dress.

"Well if you figure out who I am, you can ask me to do it again," Mirajane said before walking out the door, waiting until she just reached the entrance to allow her hair to fall back to its usual length. Walking further into the alley to change completely back to herself. Still buzzing from the bliss she experienced she pranced back to the guild with a grin on her face.

Her plan worked even better then she thought it would.

 **Please leave a review and any requests PM**

 **Thank you**

 **BladeWillow**


End file.
